


truths within the wind

by miniminimin



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, Love Confessions, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:35:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26232019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miniminimin/pseuds/miniminimin
Summary: Autumn Troupe and Winter Troupe decided to play truth or dare. They were playing normally until the bottle pointed at Sakyo. They asked them a question and he answered it truthfully.And yes, he regretted it after.
Relationships: Furuichi Sakyou/Tachibana Izumi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 56





	truths within the wind

**Author's Note:**

> hi! this is my first fic so yay! anyway I'm not good at notes and shits so I'll let you read the fic rn. enjoy!

It's their training camp. This time, Autumn Troupe and Winter Troupe are together. As expected, Winter Troupe managed to find a beautiful resort where they can stay without using a large sum of money. Sakyo, who is still not over at what Azuma did, interrogated them _so much_ until he was satisfied. Luckily, he agreed.

"Woah!" Taichi exclaimed. "How did you find this place, Tsumugi-san?"

"One of my student's parents told me about it. I checked it too after they mentioned this place to me. I also discovered that they booked us a room at the hotel after I told them that we're going to have a training camp. I'm just lucky that Sakyo-san agreed, though," Tsumugi uneasily chuckled.

"Even if he disagree, I will do everything to make him say yes," Azami said.

"If you can," Sakyo rolled his eyes. "You're just lucky that the resort said that we can have a discount if we perform a play for them. Now, keep walking and stop chattering. I'm tired."

"That's because you're now a grandpa, shitty Sakyo."

"This kid..."

"It's too bad that Izumi can't join us today," Omi said.

"Right," Tsumugi sighed. "But let's enjoy our day while we're here. We should take pictures and show it to them when we get back.

Sakyo grunted. "Let me remind you that we're not here to—"

"Blah blah. You should at least try to enjoy something, Shitty Sakyo. You're getting older."

"This is really a bad idea."

Azuma chuckled at the two. "The two of you are like father and son. So cute."

"Excuse me!?" Azami glared. 

Sakyo sighed. "Stop it. Let's go and drop our things." 

Everyone complied. When they got inside the hotel, they were scolded by Sakyo because they are "running" around too much. 

"Come on, Sakyo-kun. Let the kids enjoy their time here," Azuma said.

"And you should enjoy too, Furuichi. I know that this is a training camp but we should be relaxing, too," Guy added.

"You two..." Sakyo sighed. "Okay. I'll just look after them." 

"And scold them if they do something wrong?"

"Yes."

Azuma smiled after hearing that. "Sakyo-kun doesn't like it but he's acting like their father," Azuma whispered at Guy. "How cute."

"Hey, I can still hear the two of you," Sakyo frowned. "All of you should just go to your rooms. We don't have all the time in the world."

Except for Omi, the whole Autumn Troupe frowned. "Sakyo-san can't we explore the whole place first? We really want to see everything," Taichi said. 

"No," Sakyo replied causing them to frown more. "But if you do your job well tomorrow, I will let you travel around this place on our last day." 

That brighten up Autumn Troupe's mood. They immediately went to the elevator. This made Winter Troupe smile. 

"Oh? I didn't expect you to heed their requests, how surprising!" Homare said while finding Hisoka's marshmallows

"Sakyo-san really acts like their father," Tsumugi chuckled.

"Stop it. You should go to your rooms now, I know that all of you are tired."

Hisoka yawned. "Sakyo-san is as soft as a marshmallow today..."

"I am not a marshmallow." 

"I didn't say that you're a marshmallow..."

Sakyo sighed. "I'll go ahead. Just hurry up, we still need practice for our performance. "

When Sakyo heard them say "yes", he grabbed his things and went into the elevator. When he got on the 7th floor, he saw Azami standing in front of the door.

"Why aren't you entering the room?" 

"You have the key, don't be stupid." 

Sakyo glared at Azami and looked for the key. He opened the room and set his things at one side. After that, he walked towards the bed and sat. 

"Ah, shitty Sakyo, Kumon and Muku-san said that Izumi-san wants to talk to you."

Sakyo grunted. "Stop calling me _shitty_ , bon. What did Izumi want?" 

"I don't know. Just call him, you old and shitty Sakyo."

 _"What a brat..."_ He opened his phone and look for Izumi's number. He called her after. 

_["Ah, Sakyo-san! I'm sorry for interrupting."]_

"No it's fine. What is it?"

_["Mizuno-san asked us if we can perform Spring Troupe's and Summer Troupe's debut performance on their newly constructed stage. Is it okay?"]_

"Seriously," Sakyo sighed. "You can say yes without consulting me about it."

_["Eh? But, Sakyo-san, your decision about this matters."]_

Sakyo smiled. "Okay then. It's fine."

_["Thank you! Oh, and enjoy the camp!"]_

"Okay. Bye."

Izumi ended the call. Sakyo was looking at his phone while Azami is looking at Sakyo. After a few minutes, he talked to him. "Oi, shitty Sakyo, why are you smiling while talking to Izumi-san?"

"It's none of your business, bon. Just rest."

"Whatever," Azami lay down on his bed and whispered, _"It's so obvious. This shitty old man likes Izumi-san."_

"I'm not sure if I heard you properly but I don't like Izumi, bon." 

"Okay," Azami sat on the bed. "Like what I've said, you're so obvious. I'm sure that the other troupe members already noticed it. I don't know why but it seems like Izumi-san is so dense."

"Bon..." Sakyo glared at him.

"Oh well. I am going to Taichi's room for a while. Bye."

Before Sakyo can say a word of disapproval, Azami already exited the room. 

_"Aaaah. Old men and their love problems."_ Azami strolled around and saw a garden. _"I'll go to Taichi's room later. Let me just stay here for a while."_

Azami walked towards the garden and saw Winter Troupe. All of them looked at Azami. "Uh, I'm sorry for intruding. Can I stay here for a while?"

"Sure! We're just shocked that you're here," Tsumugi answered. 

Hisoka tapped the vacant seat beside him. "Sit here, Azami..."

"Oh thank you."

At first, Azami wasn't listening at their chats. He focused on talking to Kumon and Shifuto. But when he heard Sakyo's name, he looked at them.

"Excuse but what are you talking about?"

"It's just about Sakyo-san and his... what should I call it? Ah! _Affection_ for Izumi," Homare replied.

Azami was shocked. "Eh? You know it too, Homare-san?" 

"Of course! I do know everything about it."

"Oh, I thought that you're just focused on your poems..."

"I don't know if that's a compliment or a insult but thank you!"

Azami blinked. "You're welcome...?"

"Fufu. Don't mind Homare, Azami-kun," Azuma chuckled. "Oh! Say, Azami-kun, can you do us a favor?"

"Hmm? What is it?" 

"You see, we're planning something tomorrow..." 

Azuma told everything he and the whole Winter Troupe discussed to Azami. It may be a ridiculous plan but Azami thinks that it's fun so he agreed. 

"But can I include Taichi? It's better if I'm not the only one who will be scolded." 

"Go on. If you want, drag everyone except for Sakyo in this one." 

"Roger that." 

Azuma smiled. 

_"I hope that shitty Sakyo will confess. It'll be fun."_

Azami decided to go to Taichi's room and said goodbye to the winter troupe.

When he arrived in front of Taichi's and Omi's room, he knocked and immediately entered the room. Omi was there too but he didn't mind it. 

"Hey, Taichi, the Winter Troupe wants us to do something..."

After a few minutes, Azami was done explaining and both Omi and Taichi are shocked.

"Eh?!"

"Sakyo-san will scold you for that, you know," Omi said.

"Yeah but it's worth it if we get Shitty Sakyo to confess, right? He's getting old. It's about time he gets a girlfriend or something."

Omi just smiled at them. Meanwhile, Taichi is beaming. "Sakyo-san will definitely kill us but I'm in!"

_"Well, let's see what will happen tomorrow."_

* * *

Their performance was successful. Thus, Sakyo's in a good mood. He also didn't say anything when everyone disappear after the performance. Some of them ate, some of them were taking a nap on their rooms. 

Sakyo received a message from Azuma.

**_From: Azuma_ **   
_Hello, Sakyo-kun. Winter Troupe will drink later. Do you want to join us?_

**_To: Azuma_ **   
_Sure._

**_From: Azuma_ **   
_Just go to Tsumugi's room later._

**_To: Azuma_ **   
_Okay._

Sakyo was called by the staff. They said that they can order anything at the hotel. It's a gift for their performance. He thanked them and chatted everyone on LIME.

_**Sakyo:** _   
_Oi_

_The staff said that you can order anything._

**_Juza:_ **   
_Really, Sakyo-san? Can we order anything sweet?_

**_Homare:_ **   
_Can we also order anything at the bar?_

**_Sakyo:_ **   
_Yes._

**_Tasuku:_ **   
_I suddenly want to go there and thank them personally._

**_Sakyo:_ **   
_Don't worry, I already thanked them._

_Just rest, all of you._

**_Taichi:_ **   
_Yes, sir!_

Sakyo turned off his phone and went to their room. He called Izumi when he entered the room. 

"Hey, how's their performance?" 

_["It's going well, Sakyo-san. What happened to your performance?"]_

"It's fine. We were able to finish it without any problem," Sakyo sighed. "I'm going to end this call. Hyodo and Settsu are probably arguing again. I can hear their voices from here."

_["Haha. Okay, Sakyo-san. Goodluck!"]_

He sighed again before opening the door. He was right, Banri and Juza are bickering again. Omi is stopping them from fighting while Taichi and Azami are watching them.

"You brats! Stop arguing or I will use the handcuffs again!" Sakyo said.

Banri looked at him. "What the hell? You brought it here?" 

"I'm giving you to chance to pick, it's either you stop or you two would be handcuffed again."

The two grunted and stopped arguing. They silently walked towards their room. 

Sakyo sighed. _"Finally, peace at last."_

* * *

Sakyo woke up when someone knocked at the door. He frowned and opened the door. 

"What do you want?" Sakyo grunted.

Homare and Azuma were smiling. "Oh, good morning, Sakyo-san! Did you had a nice sleep?" Homare asked. 

"I had not until the two of you disturbed me," he sighed. "What do you want?"

"Hmm? I thought that you'll join us, Sakyo-kun? Ah, we shouldn't have disturbed you." 

"No, it's fine. Just wait."

Sakyo grabbed the important belongings and joined Azuma and Homare. He was confused when they didn't entered Tsumugi's room. 

"Wait, why aren't we entering Tsumugi's room?" 

"Ah. Apparently the younger ones wants us to join them. They promised that they won't drink, though," Azuma answered. 

Sakyo nodded. After a few minutes, he saw everyone talking and laughing at the table near the pool. They're the only people there.

"Why are we the only ones here?" 

"The youngsters asked the staff if they can stay here. The staff agreed so don't worry," Homare hummed after.

"Youngsters? Where did you get that?"

"Oh I just heard that from Taichi."

"Oh? Sakyo-san, good morning!" Banri said.

"It's not morning, idiot."

"You're the only idiot I see here, Hyodo." 

Omi stopped them from bickering. "C'mon, don't argue here. You don't want Sakyo-san to be mad again, do you?"

Sakyo sighed. _I guess I have to thank Fushimi later_. He sat beside Tasuku and drank. "Gah! What is this?!"

"I believe that's mine, Sakyo-san..."

Sakyo looked at Hisoka. "How can you even drink this? And why are you holding a pack of marshmallows?" 

"Because I want to..."

Tsumugi chuckled and gave him a glass of beer. He thanked him and looked at his phone. There was a massage from Izumi. He probably didn't heard it because he was asleep.

_**From: Izumi** _   
_Sakyo-san, our performance ended well! I know you didn't ask but I just want to say this._

Sakyo smiled. _This girl..._

"Ah!" 

All of them looked at Taichi when he shouted. He smiled. "This is a bit boring. Can we play a game?" 

Azuma smiled. "Hmm? What kind of game?"

"I don't know..."

"How about truth or dare?" Azami suggested.

"It's a bit common but I think it's fun. I'm in." 

Surprisingly, all of them agreed and joined. Banri took an empty bottle and spin it. They have a choice: to answer the question/do the dare or drink. The younger ones aren't allowed to drink (more like Sakyo doesn't want them to drink) so they have to do everything.

It was a normal game. Although when the bottle _finally_ pointed at Sakyo, all of them smiled. "Truth or Dare?" Banri asked.

"Truth."

"Who's your first crush?" 

That made Sakyo glare at Banri. "I don't know. I'm too old to remember her."

"Now, now, Sakyo-kun. Don't use your age to dodge the quetlstion. I know that you remember her."

Sakyo looked at him and sighed. "Just go straight to the point."

"Do you like Izumi?" 

"No."

They got silent for a minute. Azuma asked him again. "I will ask you for the second time, Sakyo-kun. Do you like—"

"No."

"I am going to ask you if you like Autumn Troupe. I guess you don't really like them as your fellow troupe members."

Sakyo then looked at Autumn Troupe. "That's not what I meant—"

"Sure. Hate us anytime you want Sakyo-san," Banri said.

"No," Sakyo scowled. "Seriously, stop it. I already said that I don't like Izumi. And even if I like her I don't think she will reciprocate it," he stopped when he saw them smiling. "Why are you smiling?"

"Your tone is... different," Tasuku said.

"It's like you're hurting, Sakyo-san..."

"So you really like Izumi, right?"

Sakyo sighed and stayed silent. It took him ten seconds to say the word they wanted to hear. 

"Yes. I like her. Are you now satisfied?"

"I GOT IT!"

Azami's holding his phone when he appeared. He was grinning and looking at Sakyo. Sakyo already realized what he just did. 

"So that's why you're not here earlier!" Sakyo stood up. "Give me your phone."

"Tasuku-san, Hisoka-san, stop him!"

The two obliged. While Sakyo is struggling, Azami and the rest are watching the video Azami took. "Good job, Azami-kun," Azuma said. 

"So, Sakyo-kun, should we send this to Izumi or no?" 

"Don't."

"Okay, we won't."

Sakyo stop resisting Tasuku and Hisoka. He looked at Azuma, confused. "What? Then why did you took that video?"

Azuma get his phone. "For future purposes."

"In other words, if you still refuse to confess to Izumi-san until next week, we will show it to her," Azami said.

"And don't bother deleting the video on Azami's phone, Sakyo-kun. I already have a copy."

Sakyo was dumbfounded. He didn't expected this at all. "Wow..."

"Right? We're smart right?" Taichi said, beaming.

"I suddenly want to make all of you pay all of our expenses..."

"We can manage," everyone from Winter Troupe said.

Sakyo glared at them. Azuma chuckled at him. "We're just helping you, Sakyo-kun. But remember, if you didn't confess until next week, we'll show this to Izumi."

"Fine, fine."

"Then, shall we continue drinking?"

* * *

"Welcome home!"

It's noontime when they got back. Spring troupe and Summer troupe were eating lunch that Tsuzuru cooked. 

"Aaaaaa. It's Autumn Troupe and Winter Troupe!" Misumi said while munching on his onigiri.

"Ikaruga, don't talk while you're eating," Sakyo scolded.

"Eh..."

"Oh. I'm afraid that I didn't cook enough food for all of us..." Tsuzuru stood up. "Let me cook something up, real quick."

"I will help," Omi said.

"Banri-kun, you looked like you enjoyed your trip," Itaru said.

Banri looked at Sakyo and smiled. "I really enjoyed it," he looked back at Itaru. "Let's play later. I fell asleep yesterday so I didn't got to help you on the mission."

"Sure."

Sakyo sat on a vacant chair beside Muku. Muku was a bit shaken but he managed to ask Sakyo a question. "Uh... Sakyo-san, I'm just wondering but Azami and Taichi said that you went on a resort? Did you enjoy it?"

"I had a hard time looking after them but I enjoyed it," he looked at Muku. "How about your performance? Did _someone_ bought something for the costumes?"

"Ah..." Muku nervously chuckled.

Azuma and Yuki were looking at the two. "Geez. The money-grubbing yakuza only talks properly with Muku."

"Fufu. Anyone will talk like that in front of Muku, Yuki-kun. Muku is like our little brother."

"I can see that," Yuki looked at him. "Hey, Azami said something about a video? What is it?"

"Ah, that," Azuma chuckled. "We'll show it to you next week."

"Okay...?"

_"Let's just wait for Sakyo-kun to confess."_

* * *

"Hey."

Izumi was looking at the moon when Sakyo called her. "Sakyo-san? You can't sleep too?"

"Ah no. I just wanted to talk to someone. I just saw you here at the veranda."

"Oh? About what?"

Sakyo looked at her and smiled. "It's a secret."

"Eh?" Izumi frowned at him. "Is it about what happened at your camp?"

"What?"

"I saw a video—"

"What?!"

Sakyo was shocked. He don't know why but he's blushing. He also felt his heartbeat racing.

Izumi chuckled. "Why? You're not really going to say it? So you'll just wait for them to show the video to me?"

"But they said that they won't show it to you..."

"They won't but Azami will. And he did it."

Sakyo's brows furrowed. "I will talk to him tomorrow..."

"And I would like to hear it from you personally, Sakyo-san," Izumi looked at him seriously.

"You won't hear anything from me. Now sleep."

Sakyo turned his back at Izumi. He was getting ready to leave when Izumi blocked him. "No," she smiled.

Sakyo sighed. "You're really hard headed."

"Uh-huh. Now, can I hear what you've said last night?"

Sakyo looked away. "I said that..."

"That...?"

"Even if I do really like you, I don't think that you'll feel the same..."

"And...?

"That's the only thing I said," Sakyo said, still looking away.

"Oh? But I remember something?"

At that time, a gush of wind sunddely blew. It's like it's pushing Sakyo to say it. Sakyo looked at her. She's looking at him. Her hair is being swayed by the wind. Her eyes are being illuminated by the moon. _"She's beautiful,"_ he thought. 

After reconsidering his decisions, he finally said the words. 

"I like you."

They went silent. They're looking at each other's eyes. After a few minutes, Sakyo felt awkward and looked away. "That's it. I'll go back to my room—"

"Wait."

Izumi stopped Sakyo from leaving. She's smiling at him. "Don't worry."

She tiptoed and kissed him on his cheeks.

"I like you too."


End file.
